Mulder and Scully's first Christmas
by Sculder1013
Summary: Okay Chapter 2 it up. It was Mulder and Scully’s first Christmas as a couple and they didn’t have to worry about visiting any family this year because they wanted to spend their first Christmas together.
1. Christmad Eve

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Christ carter and 20th century.**

I was in a mood to write a cute Christmas story about Mulder and Scully. Plus, in church I saw a couple that looked so in loved and thought of Mulder and Scully.

Mulder & Scully's Christmas

It was Mulder and Scully's first Christmas as a couple and they didn't have to worry about visiting any family this year because they wanted to spend their first Christmas together.

Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve Day and it was snowing outside. Both Mulder and Scully were off for the next three days. It was 8:30 in the morning when the alarm was going off in Mulder and Scully's bedroom. Mulder's arms were wrapped around Scully.

"Good morning sunshine" Mulder said while smiling at Scully

"Morning Mulder" Scully said while rolling around and smiling back at Mulder while looking right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve. Where has the time gone?"

" I don't know"

"So what do you want to do today honey"

"I don't know, anything you want. We have the whole day to ourselves, except I would like to go to church tonight so we can sleep in tomorrow and just stay in and be with each."

"That sounds like a good plan to me"

"Well, I'll get up and take a shower first, while you think of what we should do today."

"Alright" Mulder leaned in and gave Scully a small kiss.

Scully smile and return a kiss to Mulder. Then she got out of bed and went to take a shower. Mulder stayed in bed and tried to think of what they should do. About 10 minutes later Scully got of the shower and got ready for the day. While Scully was getting ready Mulder jumped into the shower. When Scully finished getting ready she started a pot of coffee for both Mulder and her. About 20 minutes later Mulder walked in the kitchen and warp his arms around Scully waist. Scully always loved it when he did that to her.

Scully turned around "So what have you decide that you wanted to do today?"

"Well, I have a few things in mind for us. First I was thinking we should take a walk around the park, and then go out for lunch. After lunch we should come back here and get ready for church. So what do you think of that?"

"That sound good with me" Scully said and gave Mulder a small peck on his lips. Then turn right back around and poured a cup of coffee for both her and Mulder.

Around 10 am Mulder and Scully were ready to start their day. They left Scully's apartment hand in hand and walked to Mulder's car. The snow stopped falling and the air was crisp and cold. It was beautiful outside and looked like it was cover in a white soft blanket. While Mulder was driving to the park Scully was looking out the window watching people as they went by and trying to enjoy the scenery. When they reach the park there were couple of people already there. Mulder got out and went around to Scully's door and opens it for her and took her hand while helping her out. Then closed the door for her. They walk hand in hand around the park. They walk and saw other couples out there taking a walk like them. Some were young couples, some old couple. There were families too that were their trying enjoy their snow. Some kids were making snowmen, some having snowball fights, some sledding, and some making snow angles. Scully was starting to get a little cold and got closer to Mulder. Mulder wrapped one arm around her back to try to make her a little warmer.

"Scully, is this better" Mulder asked trying to make sure she was comfortable.

"Yes, much better. Thanks Mulder" Scully said while looking up at Mulder and smiling.

"How much longer do you want to walk"?

"Oh, just a little longer. I'm enjoying this so much and I'm glad that you thought of this for us today. I can always count on you to think of good ideas."

"Aw, thanks Scully" Mulder said while smiling down at Scully.

"Mulder to you think some day we will have a family like those people," Scully said while looking at the kids and parents in the distance making a snowman together.

"Of course Scully, I would love to have a few Mulder and Scullies running around."

Scully smiled and kiss Mulder. "And do you think we will be one of those old couples looking like they are in love with on another?"

"Yes, of course Scully. I love you and will always love you. You're my everything."

Scully started to tear up. "I love you too" and gave another kiss to Mulder. Mulder and Scully stood they kissing for a few minutes until they continued on their walk. A few minutes past and Scully let go of Mulder's hand and scooped up a small ball of snow and threw it right at Mulder.

"Oh no you didn't miss Scully" and then scooped up a small ball of snow and did the same with Scully.

"Mulder!" Scully said whiling laughing, running and then scooped another ball of snow and threw in at Mulder, but miss this time because he knew what was coming.

Mulder Scooped a ball of snow and ran after Scully and hit her in the back, but not too hard. Scully laugh and tried to scoop up another ball but was too late because Mulder caught up to her and slightly push her down to the snow landing on top of her. Scully twisted herself around and was now facing Mulder smiling, which has a ball of snow in his hand looking like he was going to smash it in her face.

"Don't even dare" Scully said while laughing

"Okay, I won't" laughing and looking like he was going get up, but then surprised her and smashed the cold snow into her face. "Sorry Scully, I couldn't resist."

"Mulder! I can't believe you did that"

Laughing, Mulder help wipe all the snow off her pretty soft face. She looked so beautiful to him even though she had snow on her face. After all the snow was off Mulder leaned in and started to kiss Scully. Mulder warm breath helped her get warm inside. After a few minutes Mulder helped her up to her feet. He took her hand and head toward the car. It was around noon and they were started to get hungry. In the car Mulder turn on the heat for Scully because she didn't want her to be cold anymore. After setting the heat Scully took his hand and smile at Mulder. He smiled back. Mulder pull into a small café that was probably a few miles away from Scully's apartment. They went in and order a couple of sandwiches and salads. They both shared their lunches with one another.

"So what to you want to do next Scully?" Mulder asked while taking a sip of his water

"Oh, I just want to go back to the apartment and spend the rest of the time there before we have to go to church tonight. We can drink hot chocolate and watch a quick movie before we have to go to church tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect Scully."

It was about 1 O'clock when they were finished eating and headed back to the car. When they got back to the apartment Scully when to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. Mulder went to the couch and tried to find a good Christmas movie to watch. There were several Christmas movies on like; "A Christmas Story," "Home alone," "It's a Wonderful Life." When he saw that "White Christmas" was on he keep it on that movie. He knew that Scully like that movie, plus there was snow outside, so it was perfect.

Scully was carrying the hot chocolate when she notices what movie Mulder decides to watch. "Oh, I love "White Christmas." Thanks Mulder" and Scully handed Mulder his hot chocolate.

"I knew you liked this movie so that's why I choose it" Mulder said while Scully sat her cup on the table. She then grabs the blanket that was next behind Mulder. She sat close to Mulder and lean herself next to his chest and then cover both of them with the blanket. They watched the movie and then around 4ish they started to get ready for church. Scully went and took another shower because she felt like she was dirty from the snowball fight. While Scully was in the shower Mulder tried to decide what suite he wanted to wear. When Scully finished taking a shower Mulder jumped in, but Scully stayed in the bath room to wash her face and do whatever else she need to do to save some time. Then Scully left and went to put on her red dress. Mulder came out and got dress. He saw Scully in her dress and thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow Scully you looked so beautiful."

"Thanks Mulder, and you look handsome too. I need to put on make-up and then I'll be ready to go."

Around 5 pm they were ready to go to church. They arrive at church around 5:30 it was somewhat crowded already, but they were able to find a spot to sit in. The church was beautiful. There were hundred of candles lit. There were poinsettias on the alter with a Christmas tree on the left of the alter. There was Holley hanging on all the walls of the church with red bows. Around 6 pm the service started and all the seats were full and there were many who had to stand in the back. When everyone stood up for the priest Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and held it. Scully turn and smiled at Mulder. They held hands all through the church service. The service ended around 7: 15ish.

When Mulder and Scully got back to the apartment they changed into their pajamas. They ordered some take out because they were too tired to make dinner. When the food came they went to the couch and turn on another Christmas movie. This time they watch "Scrooge" because it was one of Mulders' favorite movies. Scully feel a sleep while lying in Mulder's arms. It was about midnight and the movie was over. Mulder turned of the TV and pick up Scully bridal style and carried her to bed. He tried his best to not wake her because she looked so peaceful. When he reached to their bed he gently laid her down and pulls the cover up. He then lean in and kiss her soft warm cheek. Then walk to the other side of bed and slide in and wraps his arms around Scully and fall a sleep.

**So did you like it? I have to now write Christmas day. But please tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Christmas Day

**I don't own these characters. They all belong to Christ Carter and Fox.**

It was Mulder and Scully's first Christmas as a couple and they didn't have to worry about visiting any family this year because they wanted to spend their first Christmas together. It's Christmas Day and there will be a surprise while opening gifts. What is it? You have to read to find out.

Christmas Day

It's Christmas day and was snowing again outside. Around 8:30 in the morning the alarm went off in Mulder and Scully's bedroom. Mulder arms were still wrapped around Scully when they both woke up.

"Merry Christmas Scully" Mulder said while smiling at Scully.

Scully shifted around to face Mulder "Merry Christmas Mulder. Mmm I just want to stay in bed all day with you wrapped around me." Scully said while smiling back at Mulder.

"O that would be wonderful, but Scully we really should get up and spend our first Christmas as a couple doing something amazing."

"Yeah you're right Mulder, but before we get out of bed I want to give you your first Christmas present."

Scully leaned in and started to kiss Mulder on his soft warm lips, then look up and smiled. Her eyes were sparking and Mulder knew what she was thinking about and so he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Mulder" Scully said when they broke apart for a second. "I love you more" Mulder said while smiling back. He then leaned in again to kiss her. Mulder and Scully stayed in bed and made love for about an hour. At the end Mulder was laying back down next to Scully facing her while holding her in his arms.

"Scully, I really enjoyed your first gift," Mulder saying while smiling.

Scully smiled back, "I knew you would like it."

"Scully, you should go take a shower first, because I have a few things to get ready before we go to the family room and do presents."

"Okay Mulder" she gave a small kiss and got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Mulder made sure that Scully was completely in the shower before he got out of bed. When he saw that she was in the shower he got up went to his one drawer and took out a small black box and put it in his coat packet that was hanging in the closet. Even though they were only together for the last 8 months he new that Scully was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. The only thing now is that, will she accept the offer? He loved Scully since he first day met her 7 years ago in the basement at the FBI building. It was love at first sight. Mulder gathered the rest of his small gifts and put them under the tree in the family room. Then went back to the bedroom and laid out his jeans and a nice t-shirt. Scully got out the shower and came out with just her towel around her. When Mulder saw her come out he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Scully dried off and put on jeans and Mulder's Oxford t-shirt. She always loved wearing his stuff. Afterwards she gathered the gifts and took it out to the family room and put it under the tree. About 10 minutes later Mulder got out of the shower and got dress. While he was getting dressed Scully went to brush her teeth and fix her hair. Mulder later joined her in the bathroom to do the same thing. A few minutes later they were ready to do gifts.

"Scully, I'll be right there in a few seconds. Can you make a pot of coffee for us first?"

"Of course Mulder" Scully said, then gave him a small kiss then headed to the kitchen

When Mulder notice that Scully was in the kitchen having her back turn he went to the closet and took out the black box from his coat and put it in he pants pocket and went out the family room and sat on the couch and waited for Scully. Scully poured out coffee in two cups and brought it to the family room and sat it on the coffee table.

"Thanks Scully" then took a little sip to try to calm his nerves for the big surprise.

Scully walked over to the tree and picked up Mulder gifts and brought it to the couch, "Mulder, you can go first to open your present"

There were three presents. He unwrapped the bigger one first. When he finished unwrapping the gift he notice it was a leather wallet. "Thanks Scully, I really needed a new wallet."

"I know, your old one look like it was falling apart." Scully said trying to not laugh.

Mulder then took the second present. When he noticed it was a Rolex watch he gave a huge smile. "O My Gosh Scully I love it! I always wanted a Rolex watch." Scully smile back and was happy that he love it.

Mulder took the last gift and unwrapped it. It was a nice tie for work. "Thanks Scully, I love all these gifts."

I'm glad to hear that Mulder" and then leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

Mulder then got up and brought Scully's gifts to the couch. There were also three presents. Scully took the bigger one first like Mulder. She unwrapped it and saw it was an ipod. "Oh wow Mulder, this is so nice. Now I can have music to jog with. I love it."

"I'm glad you love it. I'll help you set it up later today if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice"

She then took the second present and unwrapped it. She unwrapped it and it was a nice scarf that you would wear outside.

"Thanks Mulder, it's so warm. I may not have to use you as my personal blanket now when we take a walk." She said while smiling "Nah, you will always be my personal blanket." Mulder smiled back and was glad to hear that he will still be her personal blanket.

Scully took the last gift and unwrapped it. When she saw it was diamond ears she started to tear up. "Oh my gosh Mulder! These are so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. I have one more special gift for you now, but I want you to close your eyes first.

"O Mulder you shouldn't have"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to. So if you could please close you eyes for the surprise." Right then Scully closed her eyes. Mulder got up from the couch and kneeled in front of Scully holding the small black box.

"Okay Scully, you can open your eyes now"

When Scully open her eyes she saw the small black box and knew what Mulder was going to ask her. She started to tear up, but smiled. Mulder then open the box and a sparkling diamond ring was showing.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I know we have only been dating for the past 8 months, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I loved you since I first met you 7 years ago in the basement at the FBI building. It was love at first sight. Now would you give me the honor and become my wife and make me be the happiest man in the universe?"

Scully was now crying so hard that she didn't know if she would be able to give Mulder her answer. With all he effort she said "O Mulder, I loved you since I first met you too. My answer is YES! I WILL be your wife!"

Mulder let out a sigh of relief then took out the ring and slid it on Scully ring finger. It fit perfectly on her small finger and got up and wiped her tears away and kissed her.

"I love you so much Scully"

"I love you more Mulder" Scully kept kissing Mulder until the both needed air.

"Scully, you don't know how happy I am that you said yes to my proposal. I didn't think you would say yes because we've been only dating for 8 months. I love you so much that I didn't care how long we were dating. All that matter was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family with you. I've actually loved you for the past 7 years and everyday of those seven years I became more in love with you" Mulder said while looking like he was going to cry, but held it back and smiled at Scully who looked like she was going to cry.

"O Mulder, I love you so much. I didn't really care how long we were dating, if you proposed on our first date, I would still have said yes. That's how much I love you and I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I've loved you for so long, even before we even started dating."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Mulder said while wiping away Scully's falling tears. He then leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"Mulder I need to call my mother and tell her the exciting news"

"Sure, take your time, I'll be here thinking of what we can do for the rest of this wonderful Christmas day."

"Okay, I promise I won't take long"

Scully got up from the couch and picked up the phone and went to her bedroom to call her mother. Mulder stayed on the couch and tried to think of what they could do today. He knew that basically everything was closed because it was Christmas. Also he remembered that Scully said that she wanted to stay in all day and spend Christmas together in the apartment. But it was such a glorious day outside with the snow falling and making everything thing look so beautiful. He then thought of the ice rank at the park and thought how much that would be fun. Then they could come back to the apartment, start a fire in the fireplace, drink hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie and stay in for the rest of the day. Then suddenly Scully came out of the bedroom and sat down next to Mulder.

"My mother says Merry Christmas and congratulations. She wants us to have lunch with her tomorrow. I told her that it would be find. That's okay with you right?

"Of course that's alright with me. So I was thinking of some stuff we could do today. I know you said you wanted to stay in all day and spend Christmas together in the apartment, but it's such a beautiful day outside, so I was thinking we could go to the ice rank for a few hours and then come back here, start a small fire in the fireplace, drink hot chocolate and watch a movie. What do you think of that?"

"Alright, that actually sounds pretty fun, but you have to know that I'm not a really good ice skater so I might have to have you teach me and hold me the whole time" Scully said while laughing and smiling at Mulder.

"Oh that would not be a problem with me," Mulder said while smiling back at Scully.

Mulder and Scully then got up, finished their coffee and got ready to go. Mulder put on his new Rolex watch and transferred all his stuff from his old wallet to his new wallet. Scully put on her new scarf. Around 11 they were ready to go and left the apartment hand in hand. It was still snowing outside. When they reached the ice rank they were surprise to see that there were so many people there already. They guessed that this was a popular thing to do on Christmas. Mulder and Scully went and got there rented skates. Mulder helped Scully tie her laces on her skate then helped her up and walked to the ice. Scully held tight on Mulder arm while getting on the ice. Mulder held Scully close to make sure she didn't fall. Mulder started to teach her how to skate when they were completely on the ice.

"Okay Scully, I'm not going to let you go but I want you to first slide your right foot forward then your left foot."

Scully did what Mulder told her but still held a tight grip on his arm, "Good, that was really good Scully. Basically that all you really need to do, just keep sliding you right foot forward then your left foot forward. I will never let you go unless you tell me otherwise"

Scully gave Mulder a huge smile and then kept sliding her right and left feet forward. After a few minutes she felt a little comfortable and loosen up her grip on Mulder's arm and was practically just holding his hand. Scully was admiring the scenery around her. There were other couples on the ice holding hands and skating together. There were children with their parents clinging to them while skating. The snow was falling slowly and Scully was just admiring everything around here. She occasionally looked up at Mulder to smile at him.

"Mulder Thanks for taking me ice skating. I really enjoy it so much."

"O, your welcome miss future wife of mine" Scully smiled even bigger and leaned up to give him a small kiss.

They skated hand in hand for an hour and then got of the ice to get a small lunch at the café at the ice rank. After lunch they went back on the ice and skated hand in hand for another hour. It was around 2 in the afternoon and they decided to go home. They returned their skates and headed back to Scully's apartment. When they reach the apartment complex Mulder helped Scully out of the car and took her hand and walked hand in hand up to Scully's apartment. Scully headed straight to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate when they got to the apartment. Mulder headed to the fireplace to start the fire. He then went to the couch and turned on the TV and flipped the channels to find a good Christmas movie. Scully came over with the hot chocolates and set them on the coffee table, grabbed the blanket, and then she sat herself next to Mulder and curled herself in his chest. She then covered both her and Mulder with the blanket. Mulder then laid one arm around her shoulder and keep the other trying to find a movie for them.

"Mulder I see that "The Holiday" was on lets watch that. It's romantic and Christmassy"

"Okay Scully" Mulder then flipped it to that movie and set the remote next to him.

Mulder looked around him and notice that it was perfect. There was a warm fire burning, he was holding Scully, his future wife, in his arms, they were wrapped under a warm blanket and it was still snowing outside. He thought he was in heaven. It was five O'clock and the movie has ended. Mulder notice that Scully fell asleep and didn't want to wake her so he carefully picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed so she can finish her nap. He quietly closed the door to the bedroom and walked back to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. He wanted to surprise her when she woke up. Scully woke up an hour later and noticed she was in her bed. She knew that Mulder must have brought her to bed after she fell asleep. She got up and walked to the kitchen and to her surprise saw Mulder putting the last of the food to the table.

"Oh my gosh Mulder, you made dinner. You didn't have to, I could have made dinner"

"Oh Scully it's alright, I wanted to surprise you, plus you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"Aww Mulder, Thank you!" Scully said then walked up to him and gave him a warm kiss.

Mulder pulled Scully's chair out and push it in once she sat down. Then he took the bottle of wine from the counter and poured wine in both glasses. Then dished out Scully's food first then his. Then he took a seat and started to eat.

"Mulder this day has been the best Christmas ever. I will always remember this day for the rest of my life. The best part of the day was your proposal. When our children ask us how their daddy proposal I can tell them all about today. I'm so happy that am going to be your wife. You're the best thing that has happen in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so glad that I was assigned to become your partner on the X-files. You have shown me so much and taught me so much in the past 7 years. You gave me courage to fight and believe in new things. I love you so much." Scully then grabbed Mulder's hand across the table and held it while smiling.

"Oh Scully I love you too. You're everything to me. You gave me strength to fight for what I want. You challenge me on so many cases, but that made me fall more in love with you. I'm glad that you were assign to the X-file. I don't know what I would do without you too. I would probably be a total wreck. The past 7 years have been the best year of my life and the next 80 years will be even better."

Mulder and Scully continued eating their dinner and afterwards clean up the kitchen. They headed to the bedroom for dessert. They made love for a few hours. It was around 10 in the evening when they finished. Scully was curled up into Mulders' chest listening to his heartbeat and was starting to drift off. Mulder's arms were wrapped around Scully.

"Merry Christmas Scully, I love you" Mulder whisper into her ear and also was started to drift off.

"Merry Christmas Mulder, I Love you too" Scully whispered back and then fell asleep in his arms.

**Okay Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it.**


End file.
